


Okulary

by Jubiliana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Czemu nie jestem jeszcze w łóżku, M/M, Nic wielkiego, Post Civil War, Rozmowa, Smęty, Stony - Freeform, Sugestia M/M, po Wojnie Bohaterów, spoilery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka rozmowa między Stevem a Tonym. Odpowiednie pożegnanie, bo to ostatnie im nie wyszło. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, bo film jest jeszcze na świeżo.<br/>W tle najbardziej sztampowy z deszczów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okulary

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery Civil War (jak kto woli wojny bohaterów)
> 
> Moim głównym problemem jest brak wyczucia.  
> Mówię to całkiem poważnie. W przypadku ficków do Hetalii mam moją nieocenioną betę, która zawsze kopnie mnie, gdy zrobię coś głupiego. A często nie wyczuję czy coś nie ma sensu, jest tandetne, przegadane czy o niczym.  
> Tu jestem sama jak palec, więc nie mam pewności czy jest to dobre czy jest to przegadany, tandetny smęt.
> 
> Czas taki a nie inny jest winą Iana McDonalda i faktu, że czytam jego książkę.
> 
> Może następne opowiadanie będzie już moim bezpiecznym gruntem, bo piszę Sama i Bucky'ego w garbusie.  
> (Jak można o nich nie pisać w tym garbusie.)

Wybrzeże Rhode Island ma w sobie coś chłodnego i nieprzystępnego. Podobnie jak mżawka, która zrasza perfekcyjne ciemne okulary od Armaniego. Czarne szkła kryją zmęczone, stare oczy i długie cienie, malujące się pod nimi. Mijają minuty. Wiatr wzmaga się, szarpiąc drogą marynarką. Czerwony krawat łopocze jak flaga. Sieć kropel osiadłych na okularach rozrasta się. Kosmyki szpakowatych włosów Starka zlepiają się, opadają pod naporem własnego ciężaru. Tony mógłby wyjąc parasolkę albo wrócić do samochodu, ale tego nie robi. Piasek chrzęści pod jego butami, gdy przestępuje niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę. Kontaktuje się z F.R.I.D.A.Y. tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nikt go nie śledzi. Uspokojony wraca do obserwacji rozbijających się o brudno-złoty brzeg fal.

Steve przychodzi spóźniony. Z nieśmiertelnym kaszkietem na głowie, zaciągniętym na oczy tak, że coś w obumarłym wnętrzu Starka porusza się nieśmiało. Samotna iskra ciepła opada na jego żołądek. Sekunda rozczulenia odbija się w jego matowych oczach, ale Steve nie może tego dostrzec – wszystko przez ciemne okulary.

 - Rogers, jedna rada skoro chcesz być najbardziej poszukiwanym mężczyzną Stanów Zjednoczonych – czapka nie działa jak peleryna niewidka albo okulary Supermana. Przemyśl to.

 - Ciebie też miło widzieć, Tony.

Coś w głosie Steve’a sprawia, że Stark zaciska w pięść wsunięte w kieszenie spodni dłonie. A może to nie głos. Może to fakt, że po tym wszystkim Kapitan nadal używa jego imienia. Jakby to było takie proste i łatwe.

Jakby jeden list zmieniał wszystko. Usprawiedliwiał Iron Mana, usprawiedliwiał Kapitana Amerykę.

Tony wie, że to tak nie działa.  

(Próbowaliśmy się _zabić_ , na litość Boską!)

 - Nie mamy wiele czasu – przypomina, a Steve nie patrzy mu w oczy. Chyba. Tony nie ma pewności, bo sam robi dokładnie to samo. – To pożegnanie, wiesz o tym?

 - Na pewno lepsze niż tamto na Syberii – zauważa Steve.

Kąciki ust Tony’ego drgają lekko. Cień uśmiechu pojawia się na jego twarzy, choć nie ma w nim śladu wesołości. Jeśli cokolwiek mu towarzyszy jest ukryte. Stark dba o wizerunek. Odsłonił się raz i obaj wiedzą, czym się to skończyło. Bliskość boli podobnie jak zdrada, gdy czuje się uderzenie w plecy. A to nie pierwszy raz w życiu Tony’ego Starka, gdy najbliższy przyjaciel wbija mu nóż. Ale tym razem jest gorzej. Stane był przynajmniej zły do szpiku kości, zachłanny, szalony, prawdziwy egoista. A Kapitan? Złoty chłopak, bohater Ameryki, lojalny przyjaciel.

(No tak.)

Nie, żeby Tony zamierzał przeżywać to jak nastolatka swoje pierwsze złamane serce.

(Może trochę.)

 - Przepraszam, Tony.

 - Ja nie, Rogers.

Wreszcie w tej rozmowie patrzą na siebie. Właściwie mierzą się spojrzeniem.

 - Nie mówisz tego szczerze – zauważa Steve.

 - Może nie, może tak. To chyba nie ma już większego znaczenia, co, Rogers?

Steve patrzy na niego wymownie. Tony nienawidzi tego wzroku. Czuje się jak smarkacz karcony przez ojca. I to ojca wyglądającego młodziej od niego i z niewątpliwie lepszym bicepsem. Mimo to nie zamierza ustąpić. Nie tym razem. Chce mieć tę jedną, drobną, głupią satysfakcję, zanim ciężar ostatnich wydarzeń znowu nie spadnie mu na barki. Zanim kręgosłup nie ugnie się pod jego naporem, pozostawiając go zgarbionego i zmęczonego.

Steve tego nie rozumie. Uważa, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Uratował Bucky’ego, uratował swoją nową drużynę. Sądzi, że Tony’ego też uratował, ale nie dostrzega, jak świat gnije pod ich stopami.

Tony nie może posprzątać tego wszystkiego, zamieść pod dywan. Jest już za późno. Nikogo nie przekona, że superbohaterowie mogą działać na własną rękę, że mogą być dobrzy i nie stanowić zagrożenia. Kapitan zaprzeczył temu wszystkiemu.

(Nie, nie Kapitan. Ja.)

Steve nie rozumie, że tamtego dnia stało się coś więcej, że Tony prawie zamordował Bucky’ego. Że zrobiłby to, gdyby nie Rogers. Że chciał tego, ba, nadal chce. Że jedyne co powstrzymuje go przed tym to złoty żołnierzyk w obcisłych niebieskich rajtuzach.

(Jestem zły?)

To dziwna myśl. Dziwna sugestia. Ale im dłużej Tony zerka w przeszłość, tym więcej widzi i rozumie. Od samego początku – przemysł zbrojeniowy, pancerze Iron Manów, Ultron, a teraz to. Ile razy walczył ze złem, a ile razy…

 - To nie twoja wina. – Cichy głos Steve’a wytrąca go z zamyślenia.

Tony pozwala sobie na jedno drgnięcie, ale to wystarczy. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie idealnie niebieskich oczu.

Nie, poprawia się, nie są idealne. Mają w sobie odrobinę zieleni.

(Ale dla mnie i tak są doskonałe. Niech go szlag.)

 - To co się tam wydarzyło, było częścią jego planu. Żaden z nas nie jest winny, obaj daliśmy się omotać, zwabić w pułapkę. Nie jesteśmy bez wad – mówi Steve.

Tony wzrusza ramionami.

 - Nie jestem pewien czy mam wady, ale w twoim wypadku na pewno mogę wymienić kilka całkiem niezłych – obiecuje.

Uśmiech zdecydowanie mu nie wychodzi.

 - Tony… - Kapitan zbliża się. Góruje nad nim, jak zwykle zresztą, a wiatr szarpie kosmyki jasnych włosów, wymykające się spod zsuwającego się kaszkietu.

Stark nie potrzebuje słów, by zrozumieć, co chce mu powiedzieć. Poczciwy, stary Steve. Pamięć nie pomaga, podsuwa wspomnienie ciepłego oddechu na karku. Przypomina o wilgotnych odciskach ust i rozgrzanym dotyku silnych dłoni. Pajęczyna dreszczy oblepia ciało Tony’ego, a on odsuwa się.

Chwila mija.

 - Żegnaj, Rogers – mówi krótko.

Steve nie odpowiada ani słowa.

Świat zza perfekcyjnych ciemnych okularów od Armaniego rozmazują krople deszczu.

 


End file.
